Lucky's Ice-cream is in the Recipe of Love!
by FNAFFRENZYCAT
Summary: On a hot day at the beach, Claudio and Lili get to share a nice time together on the shore-all thanks to ice-cream! And Lucky Chloe...but ICE-CREAM! GIFTFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! Another story! A Gift Fic for my awesome friend SushiSandwich! Hello fellow readers! And hopefully new readers as well!**

 **I noticed that K-T rated stories get more popularity, and I know why, since I have been in that situation. For those who don't know, there is a filter that you can use to monitor what you are reading. It's automatically on Rated** _ **K-T**_ **, so if you change to** _ **Rating: All,**_ **you can read everything! *This message is for Adult audiences. Kids, do not follow! You will be scared for life!***

 **Anyway, *sniffles* I can't use the F-word…*sobs***

 **Let's get started!**

 **:::::000:::::**

Claudio's POV~

I was walking on the beach, inhaling the beauty of it, and minding my own business. The sun was radiating on me, shining my jet black hair. I decided to get an ice-cream to cool down. I approached a stand named, _Lucky Chloe's Ice-Cream! Nya!~._ The name will always ring a bell. The owner called me over, so I came to her.

"Hi Claudio! Nya!~" Lucky greeted.

"Hey Chloe! What's your special?" I asked.

"It's the Strawberry Pocky ice-cream treat! Nya!~"

"Let me guess, strawberry pocky inside and around the ice-cream?"

"Yup! Nya!~"

"I'll take that." I declared.

"YAY! NY-HA!" Lucky cheered.

"Grazie." I said, receiving the ice-cream.

"You are the second person to order the special! Nya!~"

"Oh really? Who's the first?"

"She's my bestie, mostly like an older sister to me. Her name is Emilie De Rochefort. A.K.A. Lili! Nya!"

"Hmmm….Lili. How come you never told me about her before?"

"Are you looking for a girlfriend? Nya! Huh? Nya!~" Lucky interrogated.

"Probably, what does she look like?"

"You figure it out! She's probably down in the beach area. She has a gold bikini on. And guess what? It's real gold! Nya!~"

"Interesting…I'll see if I can find her. Grazie ancora! Arrivederci!" I saluted.

"Bye-bye! Nya!~"

As I walked away, I accidently tripped on someone. It was a girl with blonde hair. I couldn't see her eyes because it was covered in…ice-cream. And worse, she had a…gold bikini on. Still on top of her, I heard a tiny "Oww!" from the girl. _Is this the girl Lucky was talking about? Well, there goes my first good impression. I have to get off her now and clean her up!_

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Lili-chan!" It was Lucky, she ran over with wet and dry napkins in her hands. On impulse, I immediately got off the poor gal and helped her up.

"Mi dispiace." I apologized to the girl.

Lucky and I grabbed the napkins and wiped the ice-cream off the blonde's face. Her face was revealed; she was a beautiful girl with pink lips and light blue/grayish eyes.

"Bellissimo…" I suddenly muttered.

"What?" The girl asked.

"He said you're beautiful. Nya!~"

I shot a glare and blushed at Lucky Chloe. Lucky gave me a mischievous smirk. The blonde blushed as well. "Oh, um….Thanks…" She quietly replied.

"Well, let me introduce you guys to each other. Claudio, this is _Lili_ , the one we were talking about earlier. Lili, this is Claudio, my friend that we were talking about last week. Nya!~"

"Saluti Lili, mi dispiace for knocking you over." I said.

" _Cough Cough_ In English, please. _Cough Cough_ Nya!" Lucky interrupted.

"Greetings Lili. Sorry for knocking you over."

"Hello Claudio. It's alright." Lili reassured.

"I'll get you two some of the Lucky Pocky special and you guys will get to know each other, mkay? Nya?"

Lili and I couldn't reply because we were busy starting into each other's eyes. Neither of us noticed that we were staring too long, but it didn't matter. She was TOO beautiful.

"I guess I'll take that as a _yes_ then, Nya…" Lucky trailed and scurried to her ice-cream booth.

I decided to break the ice. "Um, where are you from?"

"Monaco."

"What-" I was cut off.

"Guys! Here you go. Nya!~" Lucky handed us the Lucky Pocky Treat ice-cream.

"Thanks Chloe! We'll go now. I would take you, but three's a crowd." Lili said.

Lucky nodded at Lili and turned to me. Chloe gave me a knowing look and wiggled her eyebrows. I playfully rolled my eyes at her and patted her head. "Arrivederci Lucky."

"Bye! Have nice time! Make sure you kiss her Claudio! Nya!~"

"Bye!"

:::::000:::::

"So, do you have any siblings?"

"Well, besides Lucky-as a younger sister to me- I'm an only child." The blonde responded.

"Oh, do you have parents?"

"Of course I do, but not a mother though." Lili sighed.

Claudio was surprised. No wonder why the people in the Iron Fist Tournament thought she was a spoiled brat. She had no mother to teach her good and bad decisions or choices. No mother to teach her right or wrong. No motherly love and care. Her father doesn't have enough time for Lili, so when he does, he spoils her to her heart's content. It's sad. She even had no one to grow up with. Claudio had a wonderful family. A happy mother and father. Caring and lovable siblings. Lili may have the wealth, but in comparison, Claudio is much richer than the beautiful blonde girl.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Claudio sympathized.

"It's alright." Lili said. "I'm sure others have worse than me."

"Um, when did you meet Chloe?"

"In the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 silly!" Lili laughed.

Claudio blushed in embarrassment and nervously laughed along. "Oh, right." He said sheepishly.

"You know, this isn't right." Lili said.

Claudio's eyes widened. "What isn't?!"

"The fact that _you_ are only asking me the questions! Are you a stalker or something?" Lili joked.

Claudio blushed even harder than before. "NO! Sto solo molto…interessato a te…" Claudio whispered.

Unfortunately, Lili heard what he said, but didn't understand it.

"What?"

"He said that he's just very interested in you." A familiar voice said.

"CHLOE?!"

"The one and only! Nya!~" Lucky happily announced.

"What are you doing here?" Lili asked.

"Watching out for you guys! Nya!~" Lucky said.

"But we don't need watching! We're not little kids!" Claudio complained.

"Oh well! I just wanna watch! Nya!~" Lucky complained back.

"We need to do something about her…" Lili told Claudio.

"I know just the thing."

::::::000::::::

After 20 struggling minutes, Lili and Claudio dusted off their hands. They were very impressed with their work. Lucky Chloe was buried in the sand with only her head sticking out. Plus, she was unconscious. With a final glance at Lucky, the two continued their walk on the beach.

"So, you are very interested in me, huh?" Lili smirked.

Claudio blushed a light pink. "Well, yeah. You're kind-hearted, sweet and…beautiful." Claudio confessed.

Now it was Lili's turn to blush. "Well, should I take that as a compliment or love-confession?"

Claudio blushed red and smiled charmingly. "Both."

In the sunset's view, Lili wrapped her arms around Claudio's neck and he put his hands on her waist. Slowly, but surely, the couple leaned in and shared a loving kiss. It lasted about 5 minutes. When they pulled apart, it was Lili's turn to confess.

"I may not know much about you, but I will soon. You are caring, charming, and….handsome."

Claudio pulled her in for another kiss and after, they walked on the shore hand-in-hand.

The End!

::::000::::

 **A/N: Whooo! That my Gift Fic for my special friend! (You know who you are!) When you get back, I hope this is the first thing you read! I also hope this was satisfying! It kinda feels like this is for children, but if I continue, it won't be! (More** _ **T**_ **rated ^_^)**

 **Oh, and I hope most of you can use context clues to understand what Claudio is saying! I used Google translate for this and I have a feeling it's not very much accurate…**

 **LOVE TO EVERYONE!**

 **~Cat Out!~ Nya!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! This story is really fun to write so I'm going to post a new chapter! ;-)**

 **Shout out to my homies jojoDo and Tekken Girl12! Those two are so nice! XD**

 **Thanks for all the viewers of this story, even if you are not fans of ClaudioxLili!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Relationship Goals!~**

 **:::::000:::::**

When it became dark, the newly-born couple decided to go home. But Claudio decided to do one last thing before they wrap up their somewhat date.

Claudio grabbed Lili and hoisted her over his shoulders. She slightly squealed and asked Claudio what the hell was he doing. He simply waved it off by saying the area was very rocky and he didn't want her feet to hurt. She thanked him, but soon, she won't be thanking him for what he's about to do.

 _Ahhhhh! SPLASH!_

Claudio didn't give Lili a warning and threw her into the water. After she emerged from the water, she looked very pissed.

"CLAUDIO! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Colpa mia. Hahahahaha!" Claudio laughed.

"What in the world did you say?!" The furious blonde said, once again confused by his foreign language. "I said, my bad."

Lili furiously stomped out the water, ready to beat his ass. "Vous connard! Je vais vous battre!"

Now it was Claudio's turn to be puzzled by Lili's French tongue. "Huh?" Claudio asked. "I said, you asshole! I will beat you up!"

"Uh-huh. I would like to see you try." Claudio dared.

Lili smirked and simply flipped around Claudio. Before he could turn around, he was quickly struck by Lili's _Peacock Waltz._ **(A/N: I love that move so much! XD)** On impact, he was tossed into the water like a rag doll. "Haha!" Lili mocked.

Claudio dragged himself out of the water. His hair was washed away from his expensive gel. Lili couldn't help at his sexy figure. She took note that he looked EXTREMELY attractive when he is angry. "So you want to be like that, huh?" Claudio slowly walked over.

Lili couldn't deny that the way Claudio is walking towards her is REALLY creepy. It looks like he was going to murder her. "C-Claudio, s-stop walking like that, y-y-you're creeping me out." Lili stuttered. She tried to back up, but she already tackled to the ground. His hair was dripping on her face. "Claudio?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

In a blink of an eye, he was tickling the shit out of her. "HAHAHAHA!" Lili laughed out loud. She was squirming to try to get away from his attack, but he firmly held her in place. "Say I'm sorry!" Claudio paused to say. He isn't going to let her go until she apologizes, unless she wants the tickle monster! "What? _*pants*_ No!" She yelled. "Ok, then. TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!"

After 20 minutes of the tickle monster, Lili finally gives in. "Alright, alright! Haha! Please stop! Hehehehe! I'm-hehehehe-sorry! Claudio! Hehehehehe! I said I'm sorry!"

With some reluctance, Claudio finally stops. "Have you learned your lesson?" Lili gives him an incredulous look. "What lesson?! You threw me in water so I got you back! IT'S CALLED REVENGE!"

Claudio leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Never mess up my hair."

"What the hell do you mean? It looks perfectly fine." Lili didn't see what was wrong in this situation. Might as well make his hair messed up. Lili tried to ruffle his hair with both of her hands. Unfortunately, Claudio was quick, so he pinned both of her arms above her head. He took this opportunity to examine her. Lili's hair was scattered all over, her face was red from the excessive laughing, and her breathing was still heavy from the laughing as well. Imagine if they're in a bed right now…

"Are you guys going to have sex? Nya?" An all too familiar voice said.

"CHLOE!"

There stood Lucky Chloe in all of her otaku glory. From the neck down, she was covered in sand. She had an annoyed expression on her face, which is weird because she isn't a person to be unhappy. She was still pissed for what they did to her.

"Well? That's why you guys buried me in the sand? To _do it_ while I was knocked out? HUH?! Nya?! I demand answers! NYA!" Chloe checks out their position and immediately jumps to conclusions.

"It's not what it looks like!" Lili immediately exclaimed.

Yeah, yeah. Whatever. That's what they all say and I'm not buying into that bullshit. Nya!~"

"No, really! I wasn't planning to do anything wrong to her! I promise!" Claudio shakily says. Chloe doesn't believe it. "Then why is her face red? And why is she panting like you guys had a sex marathon?! NYA?"

"Because I was tickling her! Right Lili?" Claudio turns to Lili. She nods her head frantically. Lucky just shakes her head and fold her arms like she heard someone said something really stupid. Lili had to come up with something to dismiss her. "Lucky, is your ice-cream stand still open?"

"Yeah, why?" Chloe changed from her annoyed state back to her cheery kittens and ribbons mood. "Can you get me the Lucky Pocky Ice-cream special please?" Lili asked with twinkling eyes.

"SURE! Nya!~ I'll be right back! Nya!~"

Claudio and Lili watched Chloe as she ran across the sand back to her ice-cream stand, almost tripping as she did so.

The two gazed into each other's eyes, still in their…position. Lili didn't mind though, everyone knows Claudio Serafino is extremely hot. Claudio leaned in to get a kiss from Lili and laid down right next to her. He was thinking of another way to play with Lili. Once he found a mischievous plan, he smirked. He rolled back onto Lili and started to have a make out session with her. As they were lip-locking, Claudio ran his back up her back and subtly untied the strings to her bikini top. Lili was oblivious to this since she was focused so much on the kiss. With a gentle tug, off came the gold bikini top and off goes Claudio in the other direction, leaving a bewildered Lili for a split second before dashing after him.

"CLAUDIO! WHAT THE HELL?! GET BACK HERE!" Lili called out while trying to catch up with him. Claudio laughed obnoxiously while waving the top in the air. "Scusate, but know can do! Grazie for the souvenir though!" Claudio tried to mimic the laugh of an evil villain. He kept laughing like that until he tripped over an intentional foot. That foot belonged to the one and only-LUCKY!

"I got your ice-cream! Nya!~ Wait a second, Lili, where's your top? Nya?" Lucky said while handing Lili her ice-cream. Lili saw Claudio face-first on the sand and quickly snatched her bikini top back. "Thanks Lucky! I owe you one! Can you help me put it back on?"

"Sure!" Chloe responded. As she was tying Lili's strings, she caught Claudio trying to get a little peep. She kicked the crap out of his head, effectively knocking him out.

"Do you think we should go home now? It's pitch black out here." Lili asked.

"Aww! Nya!~"

"Don't worry! I'll bring you to Xiaoyu Adventure Park tomorrow!"

"YAY! Let's go! Nya!~"

Lili and Lucky walked back to Lili's car, dragging an unconscious Claudio with them.

The End of Chapter 2!

 **A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Thanks guys! And thanks for reading! This chapter is 109 words less than the first, just to let you know! ;-) Anyway, one question.**

 **Which FanFic should I update next?: Deal with the Devil or Weird Tekken Adventures? Review to let me know! XD**

 **LOVE TO ALL!**

 **~Cat Out!~ Nya!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up peeps? I'm back! XD**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Xiaoyu Wonder Park!**

:::000:::

"Ooooh! I can't wait! I'm super excited to be here! Thanks Lili! Nya!~" Lucky exclaimed, getting out of Lili's limo. "Thank me later, for now, let's have fun!" Lili said. "Claudio! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! Wait, why am I here?" Lili smiled. "Because, I want you to be here with me." They leaned in for a kiss, but an impatient otaku won't allow it. "Come on! Come on! We have to go! Save the mooshy-mooshy for later! Nya!~" She dragged the lovers to entrance of the park, and there was familiar face waiting for them.

"Xiaoyu!" Lucky ran up her and gave her a hug. "Hey guys! I'll have great news! Since you guys are my friends, you guys are in here for free!" The group cheered! "So Lili, who's this? He looks so fine…" Xiao said, checking Claudio out. Lili chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. "Sorry! He's mine! His name is Claudio." He extended his hand. "Felice di conoscerti, Xiaoyu."

"What…..?"

"He's Italian; he said, nice to meet you. Nya!~" Lucky explained. "Oh!" Xiao shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Claudio." Once again, Lucky was very impatient. "Let's go! I wanna go on the dang rides! Nya!" Lucky was hopping around and looking at Lili with her cute eyes. "I could take you to the best rides." Xiao piped in. "Really?! Nya!~" Xiao nodded. "Only with Lili's permission, though." Lucky looked at Lili with her cute eyes again. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?! Nya?" Lili laughed. "Of course, have fun!" Lucky's eyes sparkled. "Thank you! Nya!~" Chloe dragged Xiao away off into the park, so the couple are left alone.

:::000:::

"Where you want to go first?" Claudio asked. "I don't know; what about you?" Lili responded. "Well, I was thinking about the Tunnel of Love…" They both blushed. "Let's go then!" Lili grabbed Claudio's arm and lead them to the romantic ride. It was as they expected: cupids everywhere, romantic music, river boats, and heart-shaped objects. What they didn't know was that they ride secretly takes a picture of them when they are looking at each other in the eyes. How romantic. It's cheesy, but it didn't stop Lili from putting a goofy smile on her face and blush. Of course, Claudio thought it was kinda stupid, but cute at the same time.

"Aww! That was cute!" She nudged Claudio at his side. Claudio smiled and said, "Well, the cliché stuff is over, ora, andiamo su per questo giro!" Now it was Claudio's turn to pull Lili over to a ride. _The Iron Fist Dash!_

It was absolute hell for Lili on that ride. With the unpredictable twists and turns, she felt like she was going to be sick.Claudio and his sexy self, was having the time of his life! "WHOOOOO-HOOOOO!" After the ride was over, Lili immediately made a dash to the bathroom. In the bathroom, she noticed two pairs of familiar shoes in the stall next to her. She heard groans, and somewhat hurling. "Lucky? Xiaoyu? Are you guys in there?" The two pairs of shoes shuffled a bit before responding. "Lili? What are you doing here?" Xiao asked. "Oh, I was on the _Iron Fist Dash!_ Then, I'm in here." The girls laughed. "So, I heard puking. Are you guys okay?" Xiaoyu gave the poor otaku a pat on the back while she continued to puke out the entire strawberry treat she had earlier. "Lucky had some cotton candy earlier and decided to ride _Tournament Tumble_ seconds after." Xiaoyu turned to the girl of cat ears. "You should've listened to my warning." Lucky wiped her mouth with toilet tissue. "I'm sorry! I really wanted to ride it! It looked like fun! Nya…" Lucky pouted. "Lili, can I spend more time with Xiao? She's really fun! Nya!~" Hearing Lucky's sentence, Xiaoyu beamed.

Lili couldn't help but smile as well. "Who's stopping you? Besides, I want to have more alone time with Claudio." She exited her stall and washed her hands. "Bye guys! Have fun!" Xiaoyu and Lucky said their _'Thanks!' and "Bye-Bye!' (Nya!~)_

Claudio was waiting patiently outside the bathroom for his girlfriend. He was looking off into the distance and saw a big plushy bunny. Thinking a nice gift for his beloved, he decided to give a try to win it for her. It was easy for him to win, as a KOIFT fighter. A problem was, the person working the booth, was a total asshole to Claudio. To get revenge, Claudio shot a tiny beam of his light blue beam at his booty while no one was looking. Satisfied with the sound of the man screaming about the pain of his ass, his walked victoriously back to the spot where he was originally standing.

Once his blonde beauty exited the bathroom, he held out the cute plushy bunny. She stared at it with love filling her heart. Lili grabbed his hand. "You got this for me?" Claudio smiled warmly and nodded. Lili gave him a passionate expression with hearts in her eyes. "Thank you so much; I love it…" She took the bunny and gave him a loving kiss. The people walking by stopped to capture the moment of the adorable lovebirds. Claudio and Lili blushed a tint of red when they caught them looking. They are so eye-catching!

:::000:::

That's basically how the rest went as well: a few rides that made Lili's insides twist, a nice walk around the Wonder Park's exhibits, a haunted house with Xiao and Chloe…

The two walked along the yellow brick road and saw a sign that said: _Ogre's Haunted House…_ _ **Enter If You Dare**_. Seeking a another way to have excitement fill their lungs, they found the entrance, to see a frightened Lucky Chloe and Xiaoyu standing right in front of it. "Hey guys! We were thinking of going in the haunted house. Do you want to come with us?" Lili asked. Almost automatically, the scared girls shook their heads fast. "Aw, don't tell me you were actually scared! Xiao, I thought you went to every ride in this park. It is yours, anyway." Claudio stated matter-of-factly. Xiaoyu's voice trembled. "Well, except this one. I, myself didn't think it would be all scary, but I stand corrected." Claudio and Lili looked at each other. "In that case, we are **definitely** are going in there." Lili announced. Chloe and Xiao protested as they were dragged back into the place that gave them the creeps.

Lili was leading the way as Claudio was holding the two scared young ladies in front of him. The room was dark, but nothing was really happening. As soon the group took another step, the door closed and locked itself. "Xiao, what was that?" Lili asked nervously. "Oh yeah! There's a feature that automatically locks the door so no one escapes the horror of this place. As soon as you reach the other half of the haunted house, you're free! But for now, we're screwed…" Claudio and Lili looked at Xiao in horror. "Are you serious?" Claudio asked. The owner of the Wonder Park nodded her head. "Let's try to get through this as quickly as we can!" Everyone agreed.

As the journey continued, the group started to feel like shitting their pants. Lili screamed really loud when she was jump scared by a fake possessed demon girl. She couldn't stop holding on to Claudio ever since. He wanted to keep his cool, but apparently, it wasn't working. Suddenly, a loud red siren went off. A sitcom turned on and announced, _**Code Red, Code Red. Malfunction. Error in system. Error in System. Doors on eternal lock to prevent escape of robots. Error malfunction. Error malfunction.**_

"What the hell?! Xiao, what is going on?!" Lili yelled. "Oh shit! There's an error in the system of the robots! We use real robots to add scary effect for the haunted house, now the doors are on lock mode for who-knows-how-long to make sure they don't escape and cause havoc! We're screwed!" They rest of the 4 didn't like the sound of that. They all huddled together in anxiety.

To add more injury, 3 pairs of red glowing eyes entered their view.

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

~~~000~~~

 **A/N: Hoorah! Chapter 3! Yayayayayayay! A little cliffhanger if you can call it that! XD**

 **Alright everyone, I have news for you guys! I'm thinking of starting another story! I was thinking of it ever since last week.** _ **jojoDo**_ **inspired me to write this so I guess you can call it another GIFTFIC! It will come soon! :-)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **LOVE TO ALL!**

 **~Cat out!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Finally! Oh no! A week or more gap?! Get it together Cat! XD**

 **I'm trying to keep updating as consistently as I can so I better type this fast but satisfying! XD**

 **OK! Let's continue, shall we? ^_^**

 **Chapter 4: Out of the Darkness We GO!**

 **:::000:::**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all hugged each other as if their life depended on it. As the robots drew closer, Lucky realized something…"HEY! Aren't we King of Iron Fist Tournament fighters?! Why the hell are we afraid of mere robots?! We have to fight Alisa, Jack 7 and Gigas for goodness sake! NYA!" All eyes were on her in realization. Claudio clears his throat in embarrassment. "Yeah Xiao! Stop acting like a scared ass!" He accused. Xiao looked at him with her mouth agape. "What?! Last time I checked, you were also screaming like a little girl so you shut the eff up!" Lili closed Lucky's ears and hollered at the crazy people debating next to her. "So, are we going to fight these things or what?" The silly argument vanished in thin air. Now it was time to kick some robot booty!

With the first robot, Claudio launched his Rage Art on the poor and weak robot. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I don't know his move list well, but I will eventually!)** Same goes with the others. "Nya!~" Lucky squeaked as she struck her robotic opponent in the back with her kitty paw mittens. "YAH!" Claudio yelled as he shot a light blue beam at his opponent. "HA-AH!" Xiao screamed as she executed her last move of her rage art. Everyone turned and watched as another robot, probably the boss robot, entered the scene. Lili smirked as she turned to the rest of the group. "My turn!~" She said in a creepy/cheery tone, which sent chills down everyone's spines. She released a battle cry as she prepared to attack with her own rage art! "YAH!" She yelled as she landed on the back on the defeated boss, with magical pink flower petal spreading from the impact. Lucky picked up one of the magical pink petals and examined it.

"Lili, what is this? Nya?"

"What?"

"This. Nya."

"What's 'this?'"

Lucky held out one of the petals. "THIS! Nya!~" Lili looked at it in a better view and realized what it was. "OH! That's my fight aura! You know how when you fight, there's a glowing light coming out of your hands?" Lucky nodded her head. "Well, this is my flower fighting aura. Pretty neat, huh?" Lucky mewed in agreement.

"CAN'T WE GET OUT OF HERE?! I BET THE PARK IS CLOSING VERY SOON!" Xiao ushered.

"Alright! Alright! Let's go!"

After a frustrated Xiaoyu kicked down the door, the group of pals was free! But, The park was closed and dark. A few employees came up to her and asked her where she has been. Unlike other employees, they genuinely care for Xiao-Xiao. She quickly dismissed them by saying she has been in the underground lounge, a private area where the workers of Xiaoyu Wonder Park hang out and enjoy themselves. It's Xiao's special treat!

Xiao decided to go her house with the otaku, the princess, and the handsome Italian. Even though she owns a massive amusement park, she decides to live in a tiny apartment. Combined with a sleeping Panda, she has no space at all. It was small, but it has enough room to fit four people. In front of the TV, all of them agreed to watch Netflix….and chill.

"Let's watch _Netflix and Chill!_ Nya!~" The cute owner of kitty cat ears suggested. Xiao shook her head. "Chloe, 'Netflix and Chill' is not a show, movie, or series. It's watching Netflix, and chill." The hella hot Italian scratched his chin. "I thought it was supposed to be a sex code or something…"

"It's that too." The princess assured. "What do you guys want to watch?" The group looked at each other to see which one will say something first. "Ok…Xiao! What do you want to watch? The one we all agree on wins." Xiao didn't hesitate to say want she wanted to watch. " **Pretty Little Liars.** " Claudio scrunched up his face in pure disgust. "Ew, that drama crap? I say we watch **The Walking Dead**. Lucky scrunched up her face in disgust this time. "Can't we watch an anime? Nya?"

"Well, I am down for **Death Note."** The beautiful blonde shrugged. The panda lover's eyes lit up. "Oooh! I want to see that! L is SUPER hot!" She fangirled. Claudio tilted his head. "Who is L?" 3 pairs of eyes were on him. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO L IS?! Nya?!"

"He is going to watch it! Let the anime begin!"

 _15 minutes into the episode and they are already hooked. Phones were ringing. Door have been knocked on and ringed repeatedly. They were_ _ **TOO**_ _hooked. Claudio is going to watch this with Chloe more often. Sadly after the show ended, Lili ordered some pizza. Maybe a little game would fit the scene…_

 _ **(A/N: You know what?! I am TOO random right now so I guess I'll just make the rest of this chapter random too….I am sorry if you don't like randomness.)**_

"How about let's go to Asuka's house when the pizza gets here." Lili planned. They signaled their agreements. Just as they were mentioning the pizza, knock came to their door. The first person the rich princess saw when she opened the door was the one and only redhead everyone knew. "Want do you want Hwoa?" She rolled her eyes. He returned the favor and shoved the pizza in her heads. Then he held out his hand. "Pay up, $21. 87." Lili gave the box to her like-little sister and fished her purse. She took out the money and shoved it into the biker's face. She laughed, "What are you doing as a pizza delivery boy?" He fake laughed back. "Well, your adoptive cousin told me to get a damn job, so here I am."

"Jin told you to get a job?"

"Jin Kazama is your adoptive brother? Since when did this happen?" Claudio asked. Lili looked far off into the distance. "Well, it all started when Jin's father, Kazuya, didn't want Jin anymore and secretly sold him off for adoption. Before his mother, Jun, could reclaim him, he was already adopted by my father. My father always wanted Jin as his son, so he was the first to get his hands on him. So now, one of the hottest guys in the world is my brother."

"Well, damn…I am one of the hottest guys in the world too, right?" He asked with hope. Lili giggled and patted his head affectionately. She was also careful not to mess up his hair.

Hwoa was started to get bored and wanted to take his leave. He yawned in boredom and stretched. "Well, this was my last delivery, so I'm going now. Bye!~" He turned to leave but was grabbed by a certain kitty paw mittens. "No, you're not going anywhere. Lili, can he come to Asuka's with us?" She asked as she cuddled to poor biker to her chest, making him blush. Xiao and Claudio took pictures of this cute moment and smiled; only making Hwoa blush a deeper shade of red. Lili smirked. "Fine! Let's hurry up!

:::000:::

 _At Asuka's House!~_

Lili knocked on the door, and a familiar voice answered, "Who is it?"

"Lili."

"Lili who?"

"Lili Rochefort."

"Lili Rochefort who?"

"The girl who's going to beat your ass if you don't open this damn door."

"….The girl who?"

"ASUKA!"

"OK!" The girl from Osaka opened the door. She greeted everyone and paused when she saw Claudio. "Lili, who is this?" Xiao put her hand on Asuka's shoulder. "I know, I had the same reaction. " Xiao introduced Claudio to Asuka instead of Lili since the princess was watching the otaku, who was on the back of the fugitive and was petting his hair. _I guess Lucky isn't subtle with her crush on that gang member… I guess so since she's a cat, anyway. Funny thing, Hwoa isn't even trying to get her off of him. Does he like her too?! OMG!_

Lili was snapped out of her thoughts as her boyfriend waved a hand in her face to get her attention. "Hello…? Earth to Lili….." She wagged her head. "Hmm, what?" Claudio chuckled. "You were spacing out. Is there something wrong?" Lili smiled and shook her head. He wrapped his hands around her and gave her a tight embrace. After 5 seconds, they heard a familiar 'Aww!' They couple rolled their eyes and turned to the Gang Mediator. "Whatever, Asuka. By the way, how are things going with you and Steve?" The brunette's eyes lit up when she heard Lili's question. "We are like a power couple! He's at a vacation with his aunt and mom! It's really sweet, right?"

Lili chuckled. "You bet it is!" The tangerine head groaned. "You mean, I'm here for nothing?! I'm outta here. Bye!" Once again, as the biker tried to exit, he was grabbed by the collar again by a cute otaku. "You're not going anywhere. Nya." She cuddled him and laid his blushing face on her lap. You can tell that she was purring…

Lili shook her and smiled. Then, she realized why they were at Asuka's in the first place. "Asuka, are there any fun activities that we can do. We already watched Netflix and I'm in the mood for some video games!" Claudio squeezed Lili tight. "I wanna play Tekken 7! I wanna play Tekken 7!" He shouted like an excited child. Xiao copied Claudio, but squeezed Asuka instead. What seemed like eternity of squeezing, Asuka and Lili's lungs were finally granted of air.

"Okay! FINE! Get ready for the next battle!" The girls screamed in unison.

:::000:::

In the character roster, Claudio picked himself and Asuka picked herself as well. Asuka picked the random icon and it chose the _Devil's Pit._ Five Seconds later, they all heard, **GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!**

The TV showed Asuka and the blue magic wielder's respective fighters. The fight begun. It was an interesting one, in fact. Claudio received the upper hand for quite some time, but knowing the Gang Mediator's personality, you know she won't lose. She noticed a pattern in her opponent's fighting strategy…So; she used this to her advantage and started to use her parries. It actually worked which shocked everyone in the room. The rest thought Claudio was going to win. After all, Asuka's health bar is down to 1%. The battle ended when Osaka's best fighter executed her Rage Art. She smirked to her comeback victory.

Claudio's blank expression made Suki want to laugh hysterically. She bit her lip to restrain the eruption in her throat, but it didn't help an iota. Lili grasped this and began to laugh to start her off. Xiaoyu released her held back laughter, too. Lucky _**'Nya!~'**_ It's a laugh that she does as an alternative for her normal laughing. It goes like this: ' _ **NyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNya!~'**_ Although it's annoying to other people, her _**'Nya!~'**_ laugh is no different than others. When it comes to her friends/family, of course. Hwoa loves when people lose-especially in gambling- so he joined the laugh session. His laugh is the most obnoxious since it was intentional.

The handsome loser rolled his eyes. "Alright… You win… Stronzo…" He muttered. Lili soon rid her excessive laughing and hugged Claudio from the back. "Aww…that's okay Claudio. You'll win next time!~" She cooed. His response was a tiny frustrated sigh. "Yeah…"

Still in victorious glory, Asuka looked towards the sulking Italian. "Claudio! I won. Give me money!" The said man gave her a strange look. "Way to state the obvious you little stronzo. And who said we were betting?" The brunette raised her chin in the air. "I did. Pay up or I will kick your bokong. I also have Lili's permission to do so." His eyes widened and he turned his gaze to Lili.

"Is this true?!"

Lili's guilty facial expression met his eyes. She nervously laughed. "Yeah…Sorry, I love you!"

:::000:::

A blushing Hwoa was _still_ in the lap of the love-struck otaku. He didn't do anything to oppose this action. In fact, he actually liked it. Her thighs were like pillows. The vibrations emitting throughout her body as she was purring was relaxing to him. He didn't mind at all. The biker could infer from her protective/obsessive actions that she was in love with him. In this theory, he also doubts this. Well, this means the need of confirmation.

The young man in Lucky Chloe's lap turned his head to view the kitty cat. With some hesitation, he asks, "Lucky?" The girl looks down to the Korean. "Nya?" Hwoa takes a deep breath. "Do you like me? Or even love me?" Her shoulders slump and her sad gaze is directed to the wall to the left. "To be completely honest, yes. Nya." This didn't surprise him, but he still slightly gasped. Lucky continued. "But, I don't think you love me back. That's why I always have you in my arms…Nya."

The biker suddenly sits up from her lap. This action caused Chloe to be sent in a deep melancholy. She thinks he is rejecting her, only proving her thoughts to be true. But he did the opposite. He cupped her chin so she can look at him. He gently smiled.

 _ **Who said I didn't?**_

~~~000~~~

 **A/N: Chapter 4! This chapter is longer than the previous one! ^_^**

 **Next Update: You know what it is! XD**

 **LOVE TO ALL! ^_~**

 **~Cat out!~ Nya!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! :-(**

 **Yayayayayaya! If I finish this chapter today, then I will go to Walmart and dance in public! ^_^**

 **Let's go!**

 **Oh yeah! If you didn't read the 5** **th** **chapter of** _ **Deal with the Devil,**_ **I added** **a new character to the squad. She's an OC of one of my good friends** **RedVelvet80.** **Don't worry; she's probably the only OC I'll ever add to the squad. Hopefully you'll like her! ^_^**

 **Chapter 5: Little Moments**

 **:::000:::**

Lucky Chloe felt tears welling in her blue eyes. She tried to wipe them away and got her light pink kitty mittens stained with tears during the time. These tears were not in sadness, but extreme merry. She squealed in delight tackled the defenseless pumpkin-haired boy off the couch. The otaku embraced him tightly. Hwoa released small yelp in agony and hugged back. The girl decreased her force, but didn't let go just yet. He sighed in relief and pats her head tenderly.

"I love you." He smiled warmly.

"How?" She asked. She was confused. All she really did was cuddle him like a teddy bear and ogle him. So, how is that possible?

He looked to the side and saw a bunch of birds flying outside the window. "How do _you_ love me?" The Korean smirked. Lucky blushed. "Um, well, I think it's just the law of attraction or something. Love is really confusing you know." She felt stupid, awkward, and she cursed herself. The otaku sighed and removed her mittens, which revealed small dainty hands with pale pink finger nails. She held his handsome face in her hands. "But that's not the only reason why I love you."

Hwoa blushed and wrapped his fingers around her other hand. "Tell me."

"Where do I start? You're obviously handsome, sexy, funny, strong-willed, lovable, determined, good natured, you're a great fighter and—"

The biker leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Hwoa grinned. "Thanks Luck, not even my own mom can say great things about me like that."

Lucky's face was…priceless. Seeing her incalculable facial expression, he giggled like a schoolgirl. "You're just too kawaii." The dancer nervously laughed and kissed him again, adding a hint of excitement.

She stared into his eyes. (cliché, right?) "Hey, you still didn't tell why you love me." Hwoa pushed aside some of her bangs and kissed her delicate forehead. "Why ask if you already know the answer?"

"You know, you ask too much questions. I love you."

"I'm aware of that. I love you, too."

:::000:::

"Awwwwwwww!" Lili squealed as she witnessed the two newly lovers. By her side was the charming Claudio, who was smirking at the scene. Asuka and Xiaoyu looked at each other and smiled within the sweet atmosphere.

It was absolutely perfect, until Lili slowly wore a concerned face.

She grabbed Hwoa's collar faintly rough, and forced a grin. "Um, Lucky? Can I borrow him for a moment?" The otaku looked dumfounded. "Uh…okay…?"

"Thank you! I'll be right back!" She announced with a little fake cheeriness. Then, she dragged the biker into a separate room. After the door was slammed, he wiggled out of her grip and loosened up himself. The Korean looked at the princess. She was obviously pissed at him. "What?"

The Monegasque teen got into his face. "Listen here. She may not look like it, Lucky is very sensitive. **Very sensitive**. You break her heart, I'll make sure yours is _literally_ broken. Understand?" She growled.

Hwoa rolled his eyes. "You really don't trust me, eh?"

"Not a day in my life."

He exhaled heavily. "Well, I don't know what to tell ya. I love her, so don't think of me as a player or anything like that."

This time, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't her to get hurt. She's too sweet for that. She and Xiao are very alike."

He leaned against the colorless wall and crossed his arms. "You can say that again. You know, if me and Luck ever get married, you're gonna start referring to me as 'your alike brother-in-law,' right?"

"Heck no. _Hell_ no." Lili shook her head. "You're thinking far into your relationship with Lucky. You really do love her."

"Damn right I do."

A smile adorned her porcelain face. "That's great to hear. Thanks. You may go now."

Biker boy nodded and turned on his heel to leave. But, the princess called him once more.

"Please, take care of her."

He smiled warmly. "I will."

"I'll still kill you if mess up."

"…I know."

:::000:::

"So what was that about?" A baffled Claudio questioned.

He and his girlfriend were currently sitting under a cherry blossom tree. The wind blew against their precious hair, creating the perfect moment to relax as the light pink petals lightly rained on them.

The blonde turned her attention to the Italian, and chuckled at his words. "Oh, it was nothing. Just confirming some things with Hwoarang." Claudio raised an eyebrow at her vague answer. Unanticipatedly, his eyes dropped to the sight of her hand holding his. Lili tightly squeezed it while still keeping her gaze in the distance. He smiled warmly and added his own pressure in the mix.

When the young man stared at the blue sky, his peepers followed the small cherry blossom that landed on his lap. Thinking of his beautiful lover, he picked up the flower and reached out his hand to hold her creamy face. Claudio placed the pink blossom on the back of her left ear as she blushes a cute pink shade.

"Now it's official— you are mine." Claudio declared. Lili grinned and blushed a little more. "I thought I was already yours."

"You are."

Lili giggled. "The cherry blossom is beautiful. Thank you."

"Anytime, love."

"So how does this symbolize that I'm yours? Not that I have a problem with it or anything."

He cleared his throat. "In Hawaii, if a woman wears a flower on the right side of her ear, she is single. If she is wearing it on her left, she is taken. You are taken. Besides, you look even more breath-taking with that cherry blossom."

They both rotated their heads to face each other. One face is red while the other carries a cool smirk. The faces tilts in the direction where when colliding, they share a concupiscent lip-lock.

After reluctantly pulling apart, the couple snuggles together while continuing to watch the peaceful scenery.

Approximately five minutes later, the Monegasque decided to mention the events of about two hours ago. "You know, that was kinda crazy earlier, with Red and all."

"Yeah, I was pretty scared for Hwoarang."

"Me too."

 _Flashback Begins~_

About two hours ago in Asuka-chan's house, the group was outside the bathroom door because they heard unfamiliar noises.

"Suki! Who the hell is in there?!" A nervous Xiao squeaked. The said girl uncomfortably shifted. "I don't know! It could probably be a burglar or….RED!"

The others exchanged confused glances. The gang mediator shook her head. "That girl is always bathing with her stupid steel bat!" She banged harshly on the door. "Oui! You're gonna start paying the damn water bill!" The girl yelled.

Muffled, but audible, a silky voice made its way to their ears. "Shut up, girl. My best friend and I are trying to bathe."

If you have very good vision, you can see smoke coming out from her ears. "WHAT?!"

Next thing you know, a door is down in pieces and the boys' eyes are covered by their respective women. The woman with wavy, smooth, milk chocolate hair, known as Red, was unwinding in a white tub with her 'best friend.' The 'best friend' wasn't even human—it was a steel bat.

"Hey! Privacy people!" Red hollered with covering herself.

"Says the girl who basically cock-blocked me last week!"

Lili gasped and put her hands over Lucky's ears. "Asuka! There are kids here!"

"Oooh, gomen…"

And if that wasn't weird already, Hwoa was trying to prevent Red's eyes from falling onto him. Claudio sensed this and nudged him on the arm. "What's up with you?" He whispered.

The woman in the tub caught on pretty quick. "Oh, he's just trying to avoid me because I am, and forever will be, his number one fan!"

The Korean had anime-styled tears flowing down his face as he was panicking. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!_

"But," She continued. "I want to congratulate you."

Red put on her robe and hugged the newly-couple. They were being suffocated…

Subsequently, the light brunette let go of them, allowing them to finally get air in their lungs. The two were pretty grateful; for a split second, Lucky thought she was going to be murdered.

"But…" Red continued again. She quickly rinsed her favorite weapon and turned to the couple. More specifically, our favorite biker.

"In case you plan on breaking this cute girl's heart in the future, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT IDEA WILL BE KNOCKED OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" She prepared her steel bat.

The pumpkin head crawled into a corner. "I'm infinity away from thinking that!" He yanked on his hair. "Oh, come on! First Lili, now you?!"

"DIE!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Flashback Ends~_

:::000:::

With comical bumps on his head, Hwoa was cuddled in Lucky's lap. He was mumbling to himself. "It was horrible….the pain…..the pain…..the pain…"

Lucky was fretful for her boyfriend. Maybe Red knocked his sanity out of him as well. She sighed and hugged him closer.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The otaku kissed his anime-like injuries and rested her head on his sturdy chest. Then, she let her sleep commence.

 **~~~000~~~**

 **A/N: Now that I finished, you can cut my head off now….**

 **Alrighty! Chapter 5! XD**

 **FINALLY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR THIS (SHORT) CHAPTER TO FINISH?! I SEEKED FOR ANY MOMENT TO CONTINUE WORKING ON THIS! IT'S ALMOST LIKE I ONLY GOT TO COMPLETE ONE SENTENCE PER MOMENT! THAT'S MEGA CRAP!**

 **Alright, enough ranting… XD**

 **Happy November!**

 **Next Update: Kunimistu and Raven: Some Things You Can't Rewind (that's the only story that I'm writing that actually has a plot…)**

 **~~LOVE TO ALL!~~**

 **~~~CAT OUT!~~~ NYA!~**

 **P.S. Anime is addicting! Nalu forever! ^.^**


End file.
